Dirty Little Secret: Dirty Little Lies
by xXkamyXx
Summary: The sequel to Dirty Little Secrets! Rated M for strong language and a VERY important future chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**We're baaaaack! :D**

**damn.. we sure did miss you guys!**

** We've finished school, our exams are over, and prom has been and gone! :P  
>Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes.. but FanFic doesn't have the spell checker anymore.. and I don't think notepad<br>has ever had it! :)**

**Anyway.. we hope you enjoy Dirty Little Lies as much as Dirty Little Secrets!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 1~<strong>_

**_Chad's point of view_**

She hasn't woken up. My baby. My little girl.  
>I don't know how long I've been sat here holding her hand, but i don't care. All i care about is when she is going to wake up and get those horrible tubes taken out of her.<p>

Everything from the crash is just a blur. I remember being in a kind of limbo state, everything was black,  
>but i could feel myself being pulled from the icy cold water and into a warm blanket.<br>The doctors say i kept drifting in and out of consciousness for around 8 hours, apart from that i had a sprained ankle.  
>Like i cared about any of that when my precious daughter lays, dying, infront of me.<p>

I want to do something to help, but i know that anything i do right now is usless.  
>Doing nothing to help my daughter survive makes me feel like an even worse father then i already am.<br>Ever since her mother died I always seemed to take my anger out on her. I would just loose control and lash out at her. Everytime i saw the panic in her eyes i wanted to stop, i knew i should, but i couldn't.  
>On top of that, i didn't even know my other daughter exsisted! I suppose she escaped me and my anger.<br>Although.. Living with an alcoholic mother doesn't seem to be the best way to live. I can't believe cute,  
>innocent, perfect little Sonny Munroe would turn to the drink.<p>

All because of me.

Maybe if i had stayed with her she wouldn't have turned out like that.  
>Beth would have had both parents.<br>Laura would have lived.  
>CeCe would having a loving mother.<br>Everything would be perfect.

**_Sonny's point of view_**

I stood, leaning against the door of room 7A. As i peered in through the small window in the door, staring at Chad,  
>I lightly stroked the four stitches that lay on my hairline with my swollen hand.<br>I knew he felt bad for leaving me, and i know he had his reasons.  
>I wanted to forgive him, but there is something inside of me that refuses to let him back into my life.<p>

When we met in our favourite cafe, i couldn't wait to tell him that i was pregnant, but before i got the chance, he ended it.  
>From that moment on I tried so hard to be both a mother and father to Beth, but as she got older she started asking about her father, and i couldn't stand lying to her.<p>

Finally, i cracked.

I turned to the devil in a bottle and completely forgot all the needs of my only daughter.

I was a coward. Instead of facing my problems and fears, I hid them with the sent of wine.  
>All these thoughts rushing through my head made my tounge long for the taste of any alcoholic drink i could get my hands on.<br>I knew that i couldn't go back, but i could feel my feet starting to twitch, wanting to get to the nearest bar. I needed a distraction.

And my distraction was sitting behind the door that was now opposite me.  
>We had to work out our problems for Beth, and CeCe. All i needed to do was push open that door and talk to him.<p>

It's easy.

If only that was true. If only i could go in there and tell him that, no matter how much he hurt me, i never stopped lov-  
>I mentally slapped myself for almost finishing that sentance. My head is still all dizzy from the crash, I don't feel that way about him. I refuse to believe it.<br>But something in my heart was telling my brain it was lying.  
>I needed to talk to him.<br>I took a deep breath and stepped inside the room.

Chad turned around to see who had entered.  
>I closed the door behind me and found my strength to speak.<p>

"we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>I sure do love my cliffhangers!<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't very long, but we have planned each chapter out and are trying to not rush it!<strong>

**Please check out our Facebook page: .com/pages/KaMy/210609815643417  
>and go to our profile for links to our twitter pages and updates on the story (i'll get Katie to start updating it again)<strong>

**Amy**  
><strong>xx <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry we haven't update in a while.. but I wrote half of the chapter then got bored and stopped!  
>:D<strong>

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 2~<strong>_

**Beth's point of view**

My whole body still ached even a week after the crash. Me, Mum, and Da- Chad, had already been discharged a few days ago.  
>I got off lightly compared to CeCe. My best friend. My sister. Does that make her my best sister?<br>I was trying not to think about the fact that my life has just got even more complicated, I was just focusing on Ce-Ce waking up. When I wasn't sat by her side, willing her to get better, I was avoiding Chad.  
>I just, didn't want to talk to him at the moment.<p>

I found my quiet place in the hospital cafeteria sat opposite a slightly tanned teen named Logan. Through our many hours of silence I managed to get a few words out of him.  
>Things like he comes here daily for treatment. He wouldn't tell me why, but I think it's for his lack to socialise.<br>I don't really care if he doesn't talk, I quite like trying to guess whats going on underneath his eye level, midnight black, hair. I never seem to succed, even when I look deep into his gorgeous hazel eyes, all I seem to see staring back at me is a box full of mystery that I would do anything to unlock.  
>The silence between us had now become invitingly comfortable, and each day that I came to see CeCe I longed to see him. His presence is soothing, and at the slightest movement he makes I always anticipate a word, or possibly a sentance, to come from his well defined lips.<p>

I looked down to my phone, just so I would stop staring, but when I unlocked my phone the faces of me and a happy CeCe were smiling up at me. I smiled to myself remembering the night it was taken. My birthday.  
>As I was flicking through the rest of the photos fromt that night I remembered that CeCe was turning 16 tomorrow.<br>She probably won't be awake to celebrate it.  
>Before I could stop them, tears started streaming from my eyes, and Logan just stood up, walked around the table, sat next to me, and put his arms around me.<p>

**CeCe's point of view**

Everything was a blur. I felt like I was dreaming, but it seemed so real. I staggered to the end of the corridor and approahed a girl with dark hair. She was slightly taller then me and seemed familiar.  
>"CeCe!", she excalimed, "Come quickly! Mum and Dad are talking about your birthday party!"<br>We pressed our ears to the door behind the girl that I now recognised as Beth. The voices behind the door were talking,  
>but not about my party. I don't know why, but the conversation seemed more real then myself.<p>

"We need to talk", announced Sonny.  
>"Wh-what about?". My Dad sounded like he had been crying.<br>"About Beth and CeCe"  
>The strength in my Dads voice returned a little, "what about them?"<br>"I just think we should try to get along. For them. At least until CeCe is better, then Beth can say goodbye."  
>Dads voice got angry, "why is she saying goodbye?" I could just imagine amount of anger that would be in his eyes, I've seen it enough.<br>"Well, I can't let you back into my life! After you walked out of it so quickly!", I didnt think Sonny had this much courage, "And I'm definitely not going to let you ruin Beths!"  
>I was starting to get a headache from all the shouting, it was like I was in the same room as them.<p>

"Fine. But don't you think Beth might want to stay? Not for me, but for Cecilia?"  
>I had never seen, sorry, heard Dad back down like that before.<br>There was silence for a few seconds then Sonny finally spoke. "Your right. We'll stay."  
>I felt so relieved that Beth was staying, I don't think i would be able to bare it if she left.<br>"but" Sonny continued, "this doesn't mean I have forgiven you."  
>"I understand" I heard those two words my Father spoke like he was stood right next to me.<p>

I blinked and i found myself in a dark room, It had a window locked on one of the walls, but everything outside was submerged in water.

* * *

><p><strong>We have uploaded a few videos to our YouTube channel!<br>www. youtube .com/user/OfficialKamy  
><strong>

**Subscribe..?**

**KaMy xx**

_**Facebook: www. facebook .com/pages/KaMy/210609815643417**_

_**(sorry about the spaces in the links.. but fanfic wont let me save it if they arnt there..)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys Katiee here!_**

**_im not a natural writer, so i apoligise if this chapter is rubbish._**  
><strong><em>but please read and be suree to review or inbox what you thought!<em>**

**_this is a chapter in honer of Ceces birthday and of corse our fab writers Amys! so wish them both a happy 16th even if it is 3 weeks late :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 3~<strong>

**Beth's point of veiw**

I walked down the corridor heading to CeCe's room, after spending so much time at this hospital the smell no longer bothered me. I knew my way through the constant white corridors, I could have found CeCe's room with my eyes closed. Today a heaviness hung in the air, it was going to be CeCe's birthday tomorrow, her 16th birthday and she was laying in a coma.  
>I reached her room and walked in. Seeing her laying, lifeless and pale on her bed, still shocked me. Each of her breaths made me worried it was her last.<p>

I went and sat down by her side and took her cold pale hand in mine.  
>"Get better CeCe, please get better" I whispered more tears falling from my eyes.<br>I shuck my head and cleared my throat "you know that guy Cece, the totally hot one I told you about?" I said, pretending it was just another lunch time catch up at school, "he hugged me today, he is so cute, and fit, and his eyes..." I trailed off as I felt someone behind me. I looked over to see Logan, I felt myself go bright red. He looked over at Cece and back to me his dark mysterious eyes calculating, then smiled, his smile made my heart stop. He winked at me and turned away "cya" I blinked, his voice was deep and husky and so tempting.

Just then my Mum came in, "I spoke with the Doctor, and he said you can go ahead with your plans, he's hoping it might help reach through to Cece but you have to be good"  
>My day had just got brighter, "Of course mum! Thank you!" I cried as i threw my arms around her.<br>As she walked away I pulled out my phone and texted Stella.

_Meet me at mine in 10min the doctor said yes! :D x -B_

I leaned down to give CeCe a hug, before walking out as my phone screen lit up.

_I'll be there! x -S_

**CeCe's point of view**

I woke up to see the sun shining through the green curtains in mine and Beths shared room. I looked over to were Beth layed, curled up, asleep. Her long brunette curls tossed out in all directions, she looked so young and peaceful when she slept. I looked over to my puppy calendar pined next to my bed. The 31st circled in a rainbow of colors with a big 16! in the middle. Today it was my birthday, my 16th birthday the one i'd been planning since the day I turned 6, and tonight was going to be great!  
>I jumped up out of bed and ran over to Beth and jumped on her "Morning sleepy!" I called.<br>She moaned, turned her head and looked at me her bright blue eyes ,identical to mine, shining. "Get off me you fat lump" she said as I moved off her and stood by her bed.  
>"come on Beth hurry up, we have to get this place ready." I was starting to sound like a little kid.<br>Beth sat up her curls falling down her back, I don't know she managed it but she always looked great when she'd just woke up.  
>"why Cece? There's nothing special happening today." I could tell she was teasing me, beacause when she does she always gets a sparkle in her eyes.<br>I pretended to look hurt, "My own Bestest sister forgot my special day", I turned away in mock upset.  
>I heard her giggling behind me, "Of course not silly" I turned back to her as she pulled out a large flat present from down the side of her bed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She called.<p>

**Beth's point of view**

"I think the pink ones are so much more fabulous."  
>"No they arn't, Stella, those are for kids! I want something more mature"<br>"Logan's not going to see you Beth, and they might look cute"  
>"No. What about this?" I held up a matching set, a pair of checked shorts, and little tight vest top that read 'sexy'.<br>We'd been arguing over what pjs to get for an hour now, I wanted to look good just incase Logan happened to call by. He always seems to be at the hospital, and I didn't want him to see me in some crappy old nighty.  
>Stella looked them up and down, "I suppose they'll do, they are very cute."<br>I smiled "Finally, lets go pay and get the others." We walked out the store and walked down the street, I pulled out my phone and text Katie and Amy.

_Meet us KCP 30 mins! X -B_

When i'd sent it I looked up just as I walked into a tall dark stranger, sending my phone flying out my hand while Stella giggled at the side of me.  
>"i-i-im sorry", I stuttered as I looked up and realized with a jolt it was Logan. He stared into my eyes holding me captive, I didn't know what to say my mind was blank, then he winked and walked off.<br>I stood there staring into space as Stella came over and handed me back my phone "You okay Beth?" she asked, looking concerned.  
>I shoock my head, "yeah i'm fine, let go meet the girls"<p>

**CeCe's point of view**

"Bye girls be good, remember not too many people round and we'll be back on Monday", Sonny reminded me and Beth as her and Dad left for there romantic weekend away.  
>"You sure you don't mind us leaving on your birthday Cece?" my dad asked for the 50th time, "maybe we should stay"<br>"No its fine dad', I said as I pushed him out the door, "you two have fun!"  
>"and make sure you use protection" Beth called giggling.<br>"yeah don't want you coming back with a baby"  
>Our parents, it felt so good been able to say that, looked as us and rolled thier eyes. Everything was so much better now they are together!<br>I turned to Beth, "Right i'll go sort out the Alcohol, you get the living room cleared and move all the valuables to our room. We can lock the door so they are safe."  
>Beth nodded, "Okay!", she said as she walked off.<p>

I'd invited around 20 friends, this party was going to rock!

* * *

><p><strong><em>i have some specail new that i will be writing the next chapter as this is kind of like a part 1<em>**  
><strong><em>but i hope you liked it<em>**

**_again sorry for any mistakes of gramaticle errors i did try and correct them all!_**  
><strong><em>so keep on reading lotta love Katiee x<em>**

**_p.s check ourr youtube/facebook page for special updates and news that you can only find there (so get liking and suscribing)_**

**_YouTube: www. youtube .com/user/OfficialKamy_**  
><strong><em>Facebook: www. facebook .compages/KaMy/210609815643417_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY WE ARE!  
>We can't begin to make it up to you for probably making you think we'd abandoned CeCe and Beth..<em>**

**_Katie just didn't have the motivation and was too busy to write, so I (Amy) decided the finally take over the writing again.  
>Okay, I've kept you long enough..<em>**

**Please ENJOY!**

** :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Chapter 4~<strong>_

**CeCe's Point of View**

Okay, so much more then 20 people turned up. Plus, I only know the 20 people that I originally invited!

As I tried to make my way to mine and Beth's room I saw a ginger, freckled 'bad boy' cornering a flirtatious looking Stella, and when I approached nearer I saw her grab his hand and start dragging him towards the bathroom.

"Let's go find a quiet place, away from all this loud music", Stella shouted with a wink at ginger.  
>At this I sped up and caught her free arm just before they reached the door to the bathroom.<br>"Oh no you don't", I said loudly over the pounding music. "No-one is having sex in my bathroom!"  
>"Buzz kill", Stella mumbled just loud enough for me to hear, and stalked off leaving me alone with the still unnamed ginger boy.<br>"Sooo.. You wanna hang out?", I heard him say.  
>I looked up at his creepy smile and gave him a pointed look, "bye Freckles."<br>And with that I continued down towards my bedroom, but as I passed my parents room I heard giggling coming from inside. I put my hand on the door and opened it to find a topless brunette boy and a blonde girl in underwear layed on top of him.

"STELLA! What did I say about sex at this party!"  
>"Not in the bathroom?", she replied sitting up.<p>

I looked to my left to see Bradley, who I knew to be gay, walking down the hallway, and as he passed me I grabbed his shirt and pushed him inside the room.  
>"You two", I looked at the half naked teenagers on my parents bed, "Get dressed."<br>I turned to a confused looking Bradley, "And you keep Stella clothed."

Before anyone had time to react I left the room and finally made it to mine. I made sure to re-lock the door behind me and threw myself, face down, onto Beth's bed as it was the nearest.

"Oh God", I said to myself, "This party is getting out of hand."  
>I decided that I would go find Beth after an hour or so rest in the much quieter room. As I closed my eyes I started to dream that I was stuck inside a glass box that was slowly sinking into the surrounding water.<p>

**Beth's Point of View**

I sat to left to CeCe, holding her hand in mine and silently listening to Stella, Katie, and Amy laughing and talking about things that I really don't care about. I snapped to attention when I heard Stella mention my name to the others.  
>"I think I've figured out why Beth has been acting weirder then usual"<br>I turned around, letting CeCe's hand drop to her side, to find a sly looking Stella grinning at me, Katie looking interested, and Amy looking slightly more confused then I knew Katie was.  
>"We were in the shop," Stella continued, still grinning at me, "buying some pajamas for the hospital sleepover-"<br>"This hospital sleepover?", interrupted Amy.  
>"Yes, Amy. How many hospital sleepovers do you think we will attend in out lifetime?", Kaite said in a hurry, "Now shush!"<br>Stella blinked and continued her story like she has never stopped.  
>"Anyway, Beth walked straight into a gorgeous guy-"<br>I started to panic. I didn't want anyone knowing about Logan.  
>"Stella-!<br>"-he must have been about 2 years older then us-"  
>"Stella! Stop!"<br>"-they defiantly know each other-"  
>"Stella, please-"<br>"-Beth has a boyfriend!"  
>I groaned as Stella finished talking, waiting for what I knew would happen next, and what I was trying to avoid.<br>Muffled screams echoed throughout CeCe's room, and suddenly I was surrounded by three chattering girls, all asking me rather personal questions about me and Logan.  
>After about five seconds I stood up, my pale skin flushing a bright pink.<br>"Logan is _not_ my boyfriend! I know nothing about him! Besides, he would never go out with me! So stop with all your questions and lets just enjoy this sleepover that is supposed to be for CeCe's birthday!"  
>There was less then a second of silence before the choose to ignore me.<br>"I'm going to get a drink" , I sighed, before walking out of room 7A and into to cold, white hallway.

I turned around to check that I wasn't being followed, and as I turned back around to continue down the hall, I walked straight into something hard and fell straight onto the floor.  
>Before I had a chance to realise what had happened I was being picked up by two strong hands and put back onto my bare feet.<p>

**CeCe's Point of View**

I opened our bedroom door and started to proceed down the hall to find Beth. On the way down the imperial staircase I spotted Bradley chasing an escaping Stella. I just shook my head at her persistence and continued into the kitchen, looking around to see if Beth was anywhere around.  
>I didn't spot her.<br>"Hey CeCe! Happy birthday!"  
>I turned around to see Ethan, one of the original twenty, walking up to me with his guitar in his hands and a smile on his face.<br>"Thanks!" I smiled in return, hugging him and taking in his musky scent that clung to his neck, and probably the rest of him too.  
>We pulled back and I attempted to look into his green eyes, but his dark hair got in the way.<p>

"You looking for Beth?" Ethan asked.  
>"Yeah, you seen her?"<br>"hmmm.. and what do I get if I tell you?" he teased with a grin.  
>"That depends on how good the information is" "Well, in that case.." I watched him pretend to think.<br>I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Come on! Please tell me! You'll be my bestest guy friend for a week!"  
>A pretend look of excitement and disbelief spread across his face and he gasp dramatically. "A whole week! I can't pass up that offer!"<br>I quietly laughed at how happy and care-free Ethan made me feel.  
>"She went that way" He said while nodding at the the open door that lead into the garden.<br>I skipped away.  
>"You're welcome!" I heard him shout after me.<p>

I stuck my head out of the door and was about to call out for Beth, but before I did, I spotted her with a guy I'd never seen before.  
>They were pretty much swallowing each others faces. Suddenly, Beth's mystery man looked up at me and gave me a sickeningly sweet smile.<br>Something doesn't feel right.  
>I didn't know what was going on, but I felt a pull in the bottom of my stomach, and everything started to fade away into an unwelcome blackness.<p>

**Beth's Point of View**

"You've got to start watching where you're going", Logan said with a smile.  
>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I just wanted to-"<br>I was suddenly cut off from my frantic rambling by a pair of soft, gentle, lips pressed on mine. I don't know how long we stood like that, but I didn't care.  
>I started to get into the kiss by standing on my tip toes and wrapping my arms around his neck, but all that was forced to end to soon by a loud banging of a door opening behind me.<br>I turned around to see Stella standing there with an unreadable expression etched across her face. I was expecting her to scream at the sight of me and Logan.  
>Instead what came from her lips was something I had been waiting to hear for weeks.<p>

"CeCe's waking up!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this long awaited chapter!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Again, we are really sorry that it has been a while since we've updated!<strong>_

_**KaMy xx **_


	5. SORRY SORRY SORRY!

**WE ARE _SO_ SORRY!**

We honestly have no excuse as to why we haven't updated in so long, other than we just forgot..

But, we have a week holiday at the _end of May_, so there might be a new chapter then. If not, Amy finishes College on _June 29th_ **(which is alot sooner then Katie).**  
>So there will be one up sometime after then.<p>

We really are sorry!  
>But keep checking our Facebook page and YouTube channel for updates!<p>

Love KaMy  
>xoxo<p>

P.S  
><strong><em>For the links to our Facebook and YouTube go to the bottom of our profile page.<em>**  
>:3<p> 


End file.
